Blade of Fate
by MythMaker258
Summary: Instead of holding his ground when Gilgamesh grabbed him, Shirou Emiya decided to end the Servant once and for all. Unfortunately, this lead him to be sent to a new world of gods and monsters. Now living in this new environment, Shirou will make new friends and allies as he works to stop a war. He definitely has E rank luck.


**Hi, everyone! I'm back! Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry for the huge hiatus but I had just started college and if I wasn't busy with schoolwork, I was either doing club work, volunteering, or trying to get as much sleep as I could. But that's no excuse. I'll try to update everything as soon as I can, and I thought I'd start with something new.**

**Anyways, let's start.**

Shirou Emiya, panting exhaustedly, looked up at his foe. Crimson eyes stared back at him, and blood covered both the black and white outfit and the blonde golden hair. There stood the King of Heroes, the Archer Servant Gilgamesh, both injured and humiliated. A radiant golden light shone, and space rippled over Gilgamesh's shoulder, where all that remains of his arm is nothing more than a stump. The edge of a blade emerges from the portal, with Gilgamesh preparing to strike just like he has before.

"Running out of prana is such a pathetic end," Gilgamesh spat, glaring at the young magus with hate. "Victory is yours. But it will not save your life."

Before he can send the blade to end Shirou's life, however, a black void appeared under Gilgamesh's arm, like a miniature black hole pulling all of reality in.

"Malformed abomination!" Gilgamesh screams, struggling as the void became larger, attempting to consume him. "Doesn't that thing know it can't make a Servant its vessel?"

"The hole of the grail?" Shirou realized, trying to escape.

Shirou, too exhausted to move, could only watch as the void grew and grew, eventually consuming Gilgamesh altogether. Shirou struggled to move, trying to crawl back away from the all-consuming black hole. Suddenly, a chain was fired from inside the void, reaching out and grabbing onto Shirou's wrist.

'Impossible!' the magus thought, struggling with the metal. He pulled and pulled but no matter how much he struggled, Shirou felt like removing the chain was impossible. He watched in horror as Gilgamesh pulled himself out of the hole, a look of dark determination in his eyes.

"Y-you're trying to take me with you?" Shirou said, holding his ground.

"Fool!" Gilgamesh snarled. "I have no intention at dying! Stay where you are, faker! At last until I've pulled myself out!"

Shirou gritted his teeth, still struggling to stay in place. "As if I'd let you!"

He let go.

Allowing himself to move, he stopped struggling and let the pull of the grail drag him to it. Grabbing the blade of the chain in his hand, he tackled Gilgamesh, who had a shocked expression on his face.

He heard shouting from behind as he was absorbed, mostly "you idiot" and "Emiya-kun!" However, those shouts grew softer as darkness encroached his vision. Light from the world was cut off by dark shadows and the shouting were overtaken by screams. Exhaustion and pain overtook Shirou, his eyes falling closing.

_"Don't give up."_

Shirou's eyes open as he heard an unknown voice calls out to him. A divine white light shines down on the him as Shirou floated in the empty void. It drove off the screams filling his head and Shirou began to move his head to try to get a better look.

_"No."_

A gentle hand stopped him, pulling his chin downward. Shirou stared at the woman, her doll-like face too beautiful and well-crafted to be human. She stared at him with eyes as crimson as rubies that lacked will yet promised high intelligence and wisdom. Her long white hair fell slowly downward, as if underwater. Shirou was certain that he did not know this person, but there was a familiarity to her.

_"Do not look at the light, Master of the fifth Heaven's Feel. It is the Grail's link to the Root, not meant for human eyes. For an unprepared mage such as yourself, it will lead to insanity."_

Shirou groaned as the gears in his head began moving, and realization came to him. "Illya?"

The woman's expression grew more somber. _"No. I am not Illyasviel von Einzbern… Though I do know of her. Her soul has passed from this world into Akasha for reincarnation."_

Shirou bit his lip, remembering how exactly she passed. He couldn't save her; he couldn't do anything as Illya was murdered. Her eyes slit, her chest run through with the King of Heroes sword, desperately crying out for her Servant's touch. He could do nothing but watch as her own heart was ripped out of her body and tossed away like trash.

_"You mourn for her,"_ the woman sadly smiled. _"More than that, you dug a grave for her. How kind of you. Most wouldn't treat a homunculus with that much respect…. Thank you."_

"Who are you?" Shirou asked, looking at this strange woman.

_"You could call me the will of the Holy Grail before it was corrupted by Angra Mainyu. Or you could call me the sacrifice to create the grail in the first place. But before the Heaven's Feel ritual, I was simply known as Justeaze Lizrech von Einzbern, former head of the Einzbern bloodline."_

"You're Illya's ancestor?"

_"Indeed. I was the one who helped develop the alchemy magecraft that all Einzbern homunculi were born from, though Illya was born with… alternate means. But that is unimportant."_

"W-why are you here?"

Justeaze looks down, where faint moans and the concentration of darkness was highest. _"Angra Mainyu, the evil that infected me and the grail all those years ago, has been weakened by the attack of the world's strongest holy sword."_

"Excalibur," Shirou muttered.

_"Because of his weakened state and him concentrating his remaining power on the Archer Servant you dragged into the grail, I was able to escape his grasp, a taste of freedom I have not had in decades. Thank you for this, Emiya Shirou. For this, I will use the remaining energy left in the grail for your sake."_

As she said this, Justeaze moved and brought her hands together, a golden light emanating from the gap between.

_"There is enough energy inside the grail from the incomplete Holy Grail War ten years ago and the current Holy Grail War. With that energy, I'm capable of opening a gateway for you to escape this place."_

"I… I can leave?" Shirou said, looking out at the endless pitch-black space around him and to the dark moaning abomination below.

_"Yes, but I do not know where you'll end up. Dimensional travel was the Kaleidoscope's specialty, not mine. However, I believe I can provide the appropriate tools for you."_

She places her left hand on Shirou's head.

_"I myself can provide the Einzberns' collective knowledge on alchemy and magecraft. Also…."_

She places her right hand on Shirou's head.

_"I'm capable of giving you the Servants' ability to speak all languages, along with information on every Noble Phantasm a Servant has used during the Heaven's Feel rituals. With your ability, I hope that this knowledge serves you well. And finally…."_

She went in closer and Shirou's eyes widened. Justeaze had kissed him, straight on the lips. She eventually pulled back, a golden light shining from Shirou's chest.

_"I have activated the conceptual weapon inside you, tuning it to your prana. Please, use it wisely."_

A magic circle appears around them, sparkling with immeasurable energies. Shirou looked around as he felt himself ascend.

_ "Goodbye, young magus. I wish you luck in this new world."_

The magic circle began to shine, so brightly and warmly it overtook Shirou, and he drifted to sleep.

_Scene Break_

Lightning surged throughout the clouds over the Empire State Building as a heavy storm poured over New York City. Three women, looking as old as time, walked into the building, their clothes and hair soaked by rain. They headed for the elevator where a nearby security guard tried to intercept them.

"Excuse me but-" he gasped as he got a good sight of the women, bowing down. "I-I'm sorry for the trouble."

The women entered the elevator quickly, looking at the button area. The woman closest waved her hand and a button appeared, marked 600. She quickly pressed it and the trio waited, horrible elevator music flooding the room. After a brief note to have the elevator music replaced, the women walked out of the elevator into a glorious realm of light and clouds. A steep mountain, topped with Greek-style buildings and masked to the world below by clouds, it was a place filled with life and noise. However, as the women made their way to the palace resting at the top of the mountain, the people quietened and bowed respectfully. Marching forward, they prepared to enter the threshold of Olympus.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE STILL DENYING IT!"

"REALLY? YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I STOLE YOUR THUNDERBOLT?"

Thunderous roars came from the thrones and the elderly women sighed. They entered the throne room and patiently waited for the yelling to stop. Observing the room, they found one-third of the Olympians sat on the throne: Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter. Beside the Olympians stood goddess Hestia, who simply tended to the hearth's flames, an annoyed expression on her face. Noticing the newly arrived trio, the goddesses grew pale and quickly turned to alert their siblings.

"Zeus," Hera said, grabbing her husband's arm, "we have visitors."

"That's enough, Poseidon," Demeter said. "We shouldn't be fighting, not with them here."

Hestia bowed. "Forgive the noise. To what do we owe the honor, Moirai."

The Moirai, more commonly known as the Fates. A group of immortal sisters whose eternal role throughout history was to manipulate the threads of fate that bind all existence. They are so ancient and powerful, no god, hero, giant, or titan would even dare challenging them.

"There is something new," the three spoke in perfect unison.

This caused the gods to blink in both surprise and confusion.

"Something new?" Zeus asked.

"Something has entered our world," Clotho, Fate of Birth, said.

"Through power unknown to any pantheon of this world," Lachesis, Fate of Life, reported.

"Its potential is limitless and immeasurable," Atropos, Fate of Death, warned.

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked. "What has come?"

"Does it have something to do with my Masterbolt's disappearance?" Zeus inquired.

The Fates looked at each other, then to the Gods. "We… don't know."

The gods looked truly shocked. Since when do the Fates, architects of prophecies and weavers of destiny, not know something.

"H-how?" Poseidon asked, a grave look on his face.

"This force is shielded from our sight," the Fates spoke, once again in unison. "We cannot see its past, its present, nor its future. It is an anomaly, a force that should not exist."

One of the Fates, Atropos, looks at a nearby mural, containing the Great Prophecy.

"Its power… whatever this being is could alter the prophecies…. All prophecies."

The gods looked at each other, with looks of apprehension and fear clear on their faces. Silent conversations were played out, whispers from attendants filled the room, until Zeus took his stand.

"Enough!" the King of the gods roared, thunder clapping around. "We cannot let this go uninvestigated. Send the investigative forces that were tracking the Masterbolt to instead research this… anomaly."

"You're calling off the search already?" Poseidon asked, slightly amused, mostly horrified.

"You and I both know that this takes priority," Zeus grumbled. "But if I find out that this is another one of your plots, know that my retribution will be immeasurable."

Poseidon's eyes narrow and the brothers glare at each other, an argument preparing to erupt. Sensing the coming distraction, the Fates simply cough, grabbing the gods' attention.

"Ah, apologies," Poseidon said, scratching his head. "We should continue this argument another time."

"Indeed," Zeus said, crossing his arms.

"We were preparing to leave anyways," the Fates explained. "We must locate our counterparts: the Norns, the Hemsut, and others. We must see if they are experiencing similar problems."

Zeus nods. "Then go forth. We must as much as we can on this anomaly as soon as we can."

The Fates merely bow, showing their respect before threads surround them, swirling like a vortex and covering them completely. The swirl of the threads soon grew smaller and smaller, disappearing, leaving no traces of the Fates. Zeus looked at his fellow gods.

"Call back the investigative teams. Contact Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. I want every resource we have to find this anomaly."

_Scene Break_

Shirou groaned as he sat up, stretching to assist his body. He yawned, as his joints loosened, and energy returned to him. He looked around, finding himself in an unknown bed in an unknown place. Rolling out of bed, his body felt strange, smaller, weaker. It was as if his physique had become something different, no, something younger. He casually felt his body, the six-pack and well-fit body that was sculpted by tireless exercise, training, and chores had disappeared. Panicked, Shirou immediately looked around for some sort of mirror before remembering his magecraft.

"Trace on," Shirou quickly intoned, creating a simple hand mirror. As soon as he saw the mirror, he dropped it, shattering into pieces. He looked… he looked exactly like he did when he was ten. Shirou quickly peeked into his shirt, seeing that scars he had gained during the Holy Grail War had disappeared: the spear wound from Lancer, the injuries received from the battle with Berserker, the slashes from Archer, and even the damage from the attacks of Gilgamesh. Each remnant of the wounds had disappeared, leaving only his untouched body.

"Shirou?" a young girl's voice calls from outside the door in English. "Is something wrong?"

Fearing being found out, he waved his hand, the mirror disappearing. He quickly creates a hidden blade behind his back, in case he will need to fight. The door opens and a seven-year-old girl giving him a concerned look.

"I heard a crash… are you okay?"

Shirou, hiding his confusion, simply smiled. "Yeah, just had a little accident. That's all." Internally, he thanked Justeaze for the gift of language. It made things so much easier.

The girl sighed in relief. "That's good. You know Ms. Emily would go crazy if something happened to you. Anyways, winter break is almost over. Hope you're ready for school."

And with that, she closed the door and walked away. Shirou moved to his bed, lying down, this time mentally exhausted. Grabbing a pillow, he moved it over his face and groaned.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

**And done! I hope you all liked this story. I know the whole "Shirou gets sucked into the Grail during the UBW route and gets sent to another world" has been used a lot but I've never actually tried this type of scenario and thought it could be fun. Of course, I obviously added my own little spin, having Justeaze help Shirou and give him a little power boost. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and that you all would follow/favorite this story, along with writing a review for the story in general. I'm always looking for criticism, though it would also be nice to have some praise. In any case, thank you for reading and please be patient with the amount of work I upload. College has me swamped. Goodbye and I'll try to update my other fics real soon.**


End file.
